This invention relates to toner processes, and more specifically to the preparation of a surfactant free latex wherein resin particles contained therein are aggregated and coalesced with a colorant to provide toner compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to a surfactant free toner process wherein the process involves the preparation of an latex emulsion preferably containing submicron resin particles suspended in an aqueous phase which is surfactant free, (ii) preparing by polycondensation a second resin which resin is readily dispersable in warm water to provide a dispersion of submicron particles in the size range of for example, about 50 to about 300 nm, wherein this dispersion is then used as a dispersant for the colorant particles to provide a stable colorant or colorant dispersion followed by aggregation and coalescence with the latex emulsion of (i) to provide a toner composition. The resin utilized to stabilize the colorant, such as pigment particles is for example, a sodio sulfonated polyester resin and which resin is capable of self dispersing in warm water providing a submicron particle size dispersion. More specifically the processes of the present invention can select dual coagulants such as an inorganic cationic metal salt and an organic cationic coagulant to facilitate aggregation of resin and colorant, such as pigment particles, both which are in the size range of about 80 to about 400 nanometers in size and optionally the use of a release agent such as a wax and a charge control agent. With further respect to the processes of the present invention is the staged raising of the temperature during coalescence wherein two or more temperature steps are conducted to reach the coalescence to for example retain the toner particle size distribution, followed by a staged changing of the pH of the aggregate mixture wherein the pH is lowered in two or more sequences to for example, provide toner process which are surfactant free .